Izzy's life
by Kawaiimoonbunny
Summary: Before becoming a monster, Izzy had a strange life and is forced to be like a girl. One day at a party, it changes his life and makes him see himself as a monster and runs away from home. He meets a stranger and falls in love but is too stubborn to say it out loud! Through trials and humor, how far will Izzy go to be with the guy he likes?
1. Chapter 1

In this crowded room laid a boy about eighteen. His parents loved him and refused to let him outside. The reason why the boy couldn't go outside was because his parents made him dress and act like a girl. His long brown hair was up in pigtails while they swayed open when he laid down. Today, he was all dolled up to go to a party his parent's friends were dolled up boy, sighed and picked up his porcelian doll. It looked exactly like him, except it was an actual girl. The boy lightly touched the doll's face,admitting how silky the frilly dress it wore. "Elizabeth! It's time to go~ yelled the boy's mom, sounding impatient as always.

"I-m coming mom! replied elizabeth, using the girlish tone his parents forced him to use. So he finished putting on the small black hat that had small little charms of crosses on it. Another shout was heard and the boy hurried out of his room. His mother sighed after seeing "her daughter" appear barely on time. "Elizabeth, please try to be on time. We need to hurry now since you were playing with your stupid procelain dolls again replied elizabeth's mother. "The girl" ignored her mother's comment and rolled her eyes on her mother's outfit. She was wearing a firey red dress that cut it's neckline, showing off her bossom. Elizabeth would also like the dress if "her" mother didn't make it _**SO **_short and tight around her figure. while the girl looked away, digusted with her mom.

She turned to see dante walking down the stairs. Without, thinking elizabeth tackle hugged her brother, smiling when her brother hugged back. "How's my little sister doing? replied dante, petting his sister's head. "Super, are you coming to the party? replied elizabeth tilting her head while looking hopefully to her brother. "Of course, I am~ Who's gonna keep you outta trouble? teased the boy. Elizabeth pouted at "her" brothers teasing and playfully hit him in the arm with a knowing glare. The boy laughed, and picked up his little sister in the process. "Both of you, get in the car! We're late and this punishment will go punished if you keep this the mom, while pulling the girl from her older brother. Elizabeth squirmed with discomfort as her mother threw her over her shoulder and stomped to the car. Dante followed with a glare directly at his mom's head. The drive was silent, the radio had a blood on the dance floor song playing in the backround. Elizabeth, hummed it low enough for her mother not to hear.

Dante being the dequlient, whispered the lyrics, causing their mom to have an angry vein appear on her head viciously. To make matters worse, he started singing the girls parts, obxiously singing the boy parts loud enough to make our mom stomp on the pedal. "**If you two idiots don't stop singing, I'm gonna flip this mother fucking car?! ****_Understood? _**glared the mom, while the kids looked at her like wings grew on her head. Realizing what she said, she coughed and drove silently. Dante being stupid, took out his pet dragon named rockstar. Elizabeth, shrunk back as the dragon tried to lick her. "G-Get away! Dante, you know I don't like rockstar squealed the poor crossdresser. The mom angerily sighed, driving with a tight grip on the wheel. **_"Today gonna be a rough day" _**thought the mom, pulling into the driveway.


	2. Chapter 2: the massacre

Elizabeth sighed while pulling on her brother's arm as they walked through the sea of people. Their mother rolled her eyes and walked inside the grand mansion, sparkling in a bright glow. Once inside, the music was slow and poetic-causing couples to dance gracefully. "Izzy-chan, don't look now but the leader of baskerville is looking at you... whispered dante using his silky voice that could cut thread. I just nodded, hopped on stage and sang my heart out. The band soon helped me, while among some guest looked away digusted, tearing their attention from me to Oz Vessaluis. He walked toward me, keeping his eyes on me, blushing I looked away to try find my brother in the crowd. Without a second of hestistation, oz kissed me. The warm senastion cosumed me as I clung to his jackly desperately, hoping it'll last longer. Getting pulled back into reality, I blushed looking away from the person who given me sweet bliss. "Ah, I'm really sorry. It's just that your eyes are the prettiest shade of green and I couldn't help myself smirked oz, turning izzy's face to face him. "I-It's fine, you just suprised me was all. replied the blushing boy, twiddling his thumbs together. Soft music played, causing oz to graze the blushing boy's cheek gently. "Would you care to dance, milady?" whispered oz in a quiet husky tone. "W-well, I-im not a- before he could finish, oz pulled him along- swaying to the beat of the by his emerald colored eyes, until a dark brown haired girl pulled her away as she jumped on the unexpecting boy. "why'd you do that? You could've scared the girl replied oz, getting up and trying to calm the irrated girl. "Your my manservant! And this girl has to have my approval before she dances with you exclaimed the wild girl named Alice. I was so annoyed with this girl's attitude, that i got up and walked away before I started wanting to kill her. I froze, and felt that someone was talking to me. "Why did I say kill? And why does everything feel so right when I want to hear merciful cries..? What the hell is wrong with me?! I screamed in my head. Screams pierced my eyes as I saw ten dead bodies lying around me. Mummurs spread like wild fire but all I could do is stand there-too scared to move. Tears in my eyes, I saw oz look at me. The peircing dark glare, made me shudder. But what hurt me the most is seeing my mom and brother lifeless, looking like a jack the ripper victium. Turning to run, I stopped dead in my tracks after I heard a guard yell towards me. "halt! You are under arrest for the death of your family and guests! So in the name of the Rainsworth Dukedom, Miss. Elizabeth Sinclaire stand down! I looked at the guards and glared, but before I could stop myself, the guards exploded one by one. More screams and shouting were heard. I saw a black and red blur tackling me and held me down like a prisoner. I touched her face, letting her feel the icy cold touch I held. "Your alice. The girl who's memories vanished and is trying to recollect them... I guess that's why you caught my attention. replied izzy, sitting up, while grazing the girl's cheek. However alice was hypnotized by the boy's silky voice. The boy inched closer and kissed alice, tightening his grip on alice's sleeve. The girl reddened more as she tried to keep the scent of the boy alive. Before izzy could kiss her more instinctively, alice pushed him away. "How dare you kiss me, you freak! yelled alice, trying to keep her thoughts off the kiss she recieved. "That rude, consirdering you don't know me, you damn rabbit. Maybe, I should give you a fright~ giggled izzy, confusing the girl. A dark aura stopped everyone from nearing izzy and alice. A sudden world appeared-the ball room was now a town that had a gloomy atmosphere. Thousands of people lay in a massacre blood bath. Floating around the girl baring her teeth. "Don't you like it? This happened so long ago~ replied izzy, twirling a piece of alice's hair in his finger. Alice shivered at the cold feeling that ran up her spine. Izzy leaned over, causing her to shudder. " I'll always be there, watching you from the darkness I was born in. Just never forget me. With that said, he disappeared like sand, making the dream turn back to reality.


End file.
